Talk:Promotion: Sergeant Major
The real problem I dont really see how you guys can have trouble in it. If you can quick stun mob moves, this should be a cake walk. Just hit enter when they feel reach the limit of the sit up, if you dont know where that is try it out. --Pyerzuka 04:30, 12 November 2007 (UTC) You know, I've never really found a quest I truly hated... until this one. -_- If you're like me, and can't beat these stupid minigames to save your life, you may well find yourself wanting to kill whoever came up with the idea for this quest. --Kyrial 00:31, 7 April 2007 (EDT) Pushups don't always start at 13 Naja told my recruits to do 15 pushups the very first time I did this cutscene. --VxSote 21:24, 13 May 2007 (CDT) :The report in the quest is actually incorrect. My order was 14 > 13 > 12 > 14. The first two had 1 recruit fail, the third had no recruits fail, and the fourth had 1. Either this is completely random, or its degenerative effect is reset by the Conquest Tally somehow. I would be willing to say that the number of pushups she chooses is random, but maybe someone could verify the decreasing difficulty? --Demitel 04:04, 29 May 2007 (CDT) Further Changes My first time on this quest, Naja wanted 10 pushups. I got that right, did the 2nd part, where I went 9/10, and it let me proceed. This was post the most recent updates, so maybe they ninjanerfed this. --Vyra 23:36, 10 June 2007 (CDT) This mini-game is not degenerative in timing Tried it 7 times already, even with 4-5 correct whistles it still won't let me pass to the next mini-game. Most annoying quest, Maat was at least a challenge, this is just down right annoying T.T --Ruhe 16:47, 28 July 2007 (GMT+1) edit 2: Just had 8/10, still no win. Means you at least need 9/10 to win this game. --Ruhe 23:58, 28 July 2007 (GMT+1) Second Minigame Method I struggled with this minigame because I was trying to whistle just when they had finished the situp animation. However, I tried a different approach and got a perfect score of 10/10 when I did it. During the practise, let Abquhbah just sit there. Do not press enter when he's finished doing his situp animation. What do you notice? That's right, the game doesn't progress on without you. You can't be too late, but there is no rush! I found that after the situp animation has finished, wait about half a second then press enter, and you'll get the whistle every single time. Good luck! --Raen Ryong 20:04, 11 October 2007 (UTC) This worked perfectly! Only messed up the very first one on practice and got the real try 10/10! Just wait until they all stop, hesitate a little, and hit enter. They wont start without you but you don't want to let them rest long. --Jurai 07:48, 14 November 2007 (UTC) I can (re-re?)confirm that this strat works very well. All 3 minigames are stupidly easy (after getting some practice for the 2nd). But you can lose one if you wait too long (like around a full second) --Themanii 08:36, 1 February 2008 (UTC) I feel the mini-game part 2 could be cleaned up some - my assault partner was struggling with this one; when I did it I failed my first attempt thinking I had to get it quickly. Started testing with Abquhbuh to see how much time I really had and there's certainly no shortage of it. --Lilar (talk) 07:30, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Third Minigame Third minigame is all about luck. First 4 attempts I failed because one runner gave up at the end, the fifth attempt the runners finished at the same time and I passed. Ayrlie 02:06, 18 February 2008 (UTC) I can confirm that 3rd Minigame is just luck. I had two times two runners just stop running at the very end. I guess there is no chance to trigger the menu so fast. While I still believe this is mostly luck, I did stumble upon a useful tip that isn't mentioned. Talking with Abquhbah in between attempts and asking about any of the normal options, then ending with "Nothing right now" allowed me to repeat quest 4 times in one game day. I didn't try with other mini-games, so not sure if it worked with the first two. Arrora